demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Characters
This is a list of all the characters that are active, dropped and inactive. Keys: Active characters are in green, CANON characters are in italic, dropped or deceased characters are in red and inactive characters are in yellow. ZEUS Cabin one: Ben Griffin (fetch183) Blade Runner (Truth is Fairy Tail) Blythe Morgan (LightNightSky881) Ella Johnson (SammieReads) Jake Jones (dragonstorm) Jake Thompson (Electric Innocence) Lani Presley (Lesbilord) Rupert Thunder (WannabePicasso) Spencer Bradford (WannabePicasso) Steven Morgan (LightNightSky881) HERA Cabin two: Elora Waddington (Anastasia The Goddess of Drama) POSEIDON Cabin three: Caspian Marshall (Nonbinary Prince) Gabbi Pencera Hunter Persaud (DancingToTheWind) Hyder Persaud (DancingToTheWind) Jace Wood (DancingToTheWind) Jake Wolf (death4evr) Lori Owens (Wrath of Carcosa) Star Luna (kassydaPJgeek14) Tate Kyle (ThinkStupid) Will Waterson (Mr. Dry Apollo) Zeke Shore (fetch183) DEMETER Cabin four: Alex Turner (Id65) Autumn Mori (ThinkStupid) Sage Robert (DancingToTheWind) ARES Cabin five: Amber Glade (shay166) Artec Rogers (Nonbinary Prince) Artec Wolf (death4evr) Ash Wooden (Id65) James Hook (Captn hook2) Jeremiah Milas (ThinkStupid) Kathorine Hathaway (Sunny) Kurando Hyuga (Al) Kyle Hallowground (Sunny) Olivia Hullen (Lesbilord) Sara Winchester (Truth is a pen) Stacey Wolf (death4evr) Timmy Michaels (georgina-indajungle) Veronica Corsa (fanfreak-7) ATHENA Cabin six: Amelia Conners (ClockworkNephilim) Chloe Nash (shay1666) Jade Marina (Nonbinary Prince) July Markson (Truth is Fairy Tail) Malcolm (ThinkStupid) Raylene Alvis (PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin) Zoe Jackson (Id65) APOLLO Cabin seven: Adam Greene (Mr. Dry Apollo) Alexia Black (SingingSilently) Arden Winstead (Lesbilord) Benjamin Ibarra (Wrath of Carcosa) Cali Angel (shay166) Danny Kramer (Shirou Goenji) Evan Hudson (ImBiDealWithIt23) Grace Tucker (LoveGarden22) Kayla Johnson Lacy Daniels (Lara-Cat) Mackenzie Smith (ImBiDealWithIt23) Shirou Latorre (Shirou Goenji) Sakaë Fuji (PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin) Theo Krane (Fetch) Violet Painter (Id65) Will Solace (Patrick Kane's Bae) Wyn Dusan (Martyr 'til Death) ARTEMIS Cabin eight: No campers HEPHAESTUS Cabin nine: Adalynn Francis (Lesbilord) Jaden Dustin (Shirou Goenji) Alex Mace (WaterRK9) Kristen Wong (PiNerd of Hephaestus Cabin) Joanne Dustin (Shirou Goenji) Vivian Hua (PiNerd of Hephaestus Cabin) Zack Reynolds (Blood and Roses 199) Iona Hansen (XxTrinityxX) Theodore Tesar (XxTrinityxX) APHRODITE Cabin ten: Abby Rose (Lesbilord) Alison Gregor (Id65) Annie Amour (WannabePicasso) Ari Clarke (queeraleciscanon) Carly Bello (BobMarley420) Carys Vaughn (PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin) Chad Smith (DancingToTheWind) Chloe Bateman (DancingToTheWind) Emilia Rossi Jamie Slay (ThinkStupid) Jessie Rose (Lesbilord) Sealie Shade (ClockworkNephilim) Sierra Rose (shay166) HERMES Cabin eleven: Charlie Yates (Id65) Cameron Clarkes (ThinkStupid) Charlie Picket (Captn hook2) Dorian Reed (Shirou Goenji) Issac Merchant (fetch183) Mackenzie Ashton (ImaBird27) Myka Carter (Nonbinary Prince) Peter Tachýti̱ta (Strangely Original) Tori Yates (Id65) DIONYSUS Cabin twelve: Cameron Pharaoh (Electric Innocence) Creighton Johnson (LL Lax) Ky Young (Lesbilord) Katelyn Montgomery (XxTrinityxX) HADES Cabin thirteen: Alexandra Tudor (TheVintageIce) Archie Craig (ThinkStupid) Audrey Hastings (Truth is Fairy Tail) Bee Santana (Lady Santos) Derrick Black (fetch183) Dylan Shay (fetch183) Jolon Edgecomb (Wrath of Carcosa) IRIS Cabin fourteen: Amity Bloome (Nonbinary Prince) Cato Bloome (Nonbinary Prince) Dani Murray (LL Lax) Harley Duff (Lesbilord) Luz Rivera (LightNightSky881) HYPNOS Cabin fifteen: Richard Mustermann (Ryszard) NEMESIS Cabin sixteen: Alsanna Gwyndolin Lemming Wrong (Ryszard) Olivia Elliot (Electric Innocence) Zeno Raymond (Fetch183) NIKE Cabin seventeen: Sophie Lynn (shay166) HEBE Cabin eighteen: Aaron Finch (absolute-writing) Nico Yankovsky (Id65) TYCHE Cabin nineteen: Carly Cooper (georgina-indajungle) Jasmin Martinez (LightNightSky881) HECATE Cabin twenty: Arkor Kurnel (sang.truong.399) Calliope González (Waste of Dreams) Gavin Kent (Lesbilord) Jellal Foster (Truth is Fairy Tail) Lucy Belle (shay166) Mark Blackstone (ThinkStupid) Michiko Tsukino (PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin) Parker Provencher (Electric Innocence) Roxy Karma (Truth is Fairy Tail) Victorina Abel (TheVintageIce) PERSEPHONE Cabin twenty-one: Rodi Classen (seathart) EREBUS Cabin twenty-two: Connor Creed (Wrath of Carcosa) Liam Night (Mr. Dry Apollo) Nathan Mccoy (ThinkStupid) Reyna Umber (DancingToTheWind) Summer Forest (Blood and Roses 199) Wyatt Mccoy (ThinkStupid) DEIMOS Cabin twenty-three: Alma Mendez (LightNightSky881) ERIS Cabin twenty-four: Chiantsu Himura (PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin) Lex Lexton (Electric Innocence) Rosie Stone (shay166) Scarlett Xing (seathart) Aspen Gray (XxTrinityxX) KHIONE Cabin twenty-five: Carkao Elevator (sang.truong.399) Layla Hunter (TheVintageIce) CIRCE Cabin twenty-six: Gage Pierzynski-Arvanitis (Electric Innocence) John Proctor (Red-Apocalyptic-Wolf) Drew Adler (Wrath of Carcosa) EROS Cabin twenty-seven: Ian Oaks (LightNightSky881) Nicole Carter (Mr. Dry Apollo) Quinn Oaks (LightNightSky881) Rowan Richardson (ThinkStupid) Scooter Tompkins (Zeus' Bolt) Izaac Rodriguez (XxTrinityxX) ANANKE Cabin twenty-eight: Kendall Gergan (fetch183) LELANTOS Cabin twenty-nine: Rogue Hunter (ThinkStupid) ODYNE Cabin thirty: Adriana Ramirez (LightNightSky881) LYSSA Cabin thirty-one: Allen Trask (Nonbinary Prince) ASTERIA Cabin thirty-two: Ariana Solas (Blood and Roses 199) HARMONIA Cabin thirty-three: Esme Webb (shay166) Kai Alekai (BobMarley420) METIS Cabin thirty-four: Calem Parker (Electric Innocence) MAIA Cabin thirty-five: PEITHA Cabin thirty-six: Gwen Sperling (Id65) Itzel Villegas (LightNightSky881) Sirena McCall (Anastasia The Goddess of Drama) Sol Sullivan (Strangely Original) PHEME Cabin thirty-seven: Cherry Valace (shay166) THEIA Cabin thirty-eight: Faith Trails (Blood and Roses 199) CYBELE Cabin thirty-nine: Leandra Orion (Lady Santos) HARPOCRATES Cabin forty: Hannibal Graham (Epitaph of Kings) MANIA Cabin forty-one: Elton White (Electric Innocence) Michael Slay (ThinkStupid) HEMERA Cabin forty-two: Pace Holton (Electric Innocence) 'PERSES Cabin forty-three:' 'ADRESTIA Cabin forty-four:' 'MELINOE Cabin forty-five:' Alessandra Nicholl (DancingToTheWind) Isabel Castro (LightNightSky881) PHOBETOR Cabin forty-six: Ash Starr (Blood and Roses 199) Dusk Starr (Blood and Roses 199) JANA Cabin forty-seven: Danica Williams (ImaBird27) Hiruma Kido (Shirou Goenji) THANATOS Cabin forty-eight: Corliss Bello (Nonbinary Prince) Jasper Adams (Blood Reaper 101) ATE Cabin forty-nine: Caden Moore (Truth is Fairy Tail) AETHER Cabin fifty: Dawson Sky (Mr. Dry Apollo) AEON Cabin fifty-one: Caelum Mars (Epitaph of Kings) LUPA Cabin fifty-two: Lauren Alexander (fetch183) KYMPOLEIA Cabin fifty-three: Tempest Wilder (Blood and Roses 199) EURUS Cabin fifty-four: Cairo Bonneville (Electric Innocence) ASTRAEA Cabin fifty-five: Galena Carlyn (Blood and Roses 199) DOLOS Cabin fifty-six: Ryder Tymek (Blood and Roses 199) CHRONOS Cabin fifty-seven: Flynn Aristok (Strangely Original) Layla Aristok (Strangely Original) BIA Cabin fifty-eight: Erin Evans (Strangely Original) Tessa Sapperstein (Tara) CHAOS Cabin fifty-nine: Koda Snow (fetch183) UNKNOWN Cabins: Amloaibh Song (Hyperion) (Wrath of Carcosa) Clayton Haggerty (Moros) (Wrath of Carcosa) Damon Anandan (Attis) (Wrath of Carcosa) The Hierophant (Kronos) (Wrath of Carcosa) Roman (Cohort) Cabins: Cohort 1: Cohort 2: Cohort 3: Cohort 4: Avaline Acacia (Libitina) (Electric Innocence) Cohort 5: MORTALS Max Daniels (ThinkStupid) Category:Lists